


Chocolat chaud

by commandantKuzco



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Summary: C'est la première fanfiction que je poste ici, sortez les confettis !Ce petit écrit est dédié a Ophélie, merci à toi !





	Chocolat chaud

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fanfiction que je poste ici, sortez les confettis !  
> Ce petit écrit est dédié a Ophélie, merci à toi !

Ils sortent tout juste du bâtiment, la réunion post-emission a durée longtemps, plus longtemps que d'habitude, c'est le jeudi soir, il est 22 heures passées, ils hésitent encore sur le programme de la soirée, il ne reste qu'Hugo, Valentine, Etienne, Pana et Azzedine. Valentine propose une séance de cinéma nocturne, un vieux cinéma de la capitale dans le onzième arrondissement, un classique du nouvel Hollywood, Panayotis, enthousiasmé, l'accompagne, les trois autres ne sont pas emballés, Pana et Valentine partent rapidement, de peur de rater leur séance. Ils partent vers un bar qu'ils connaissent vaguement, pas l'habituel, celui juste en face de la rédaction, non, pas cette fois, pas ce bar tout tranquille, ils veulent un peu de mouvements ce soir, sans même savoir pourquoi. Ils commandent chacun une bière, ils discutent du boulot, Azzeddine doit couvrir un meeting le surlendemain, il rappelle à Hugo, qu'il devra être à Lyon le lendemain, qui récupère sa veste avec hâte pour tenter de sauver les meubles pour que son déplacement ne soit pas vain.  
Il ne reste plus qu'Etienne et Azzeddine. Le bar désempli, on n'entend presque plus que leurs éclats de rire, ils parlent de tout et de rien, ils se connaissent mal, ils ne se connaissent que de septembre dernier, ils n'ont pas tellement eu le temps de se découvrir depuis ces derniers mois.  
Le patron du bar vient les voir, leur glisse que c'etait leur dernière bière, le bar ferme, ils récupèrent leurs manteaux, Etienne a oublié son écharpe au bureau, tant pis, il remontera le col de sa veste. Ils payent leurs bières et celle d'Hugo, parti sans la payer.  
Ils sortent, il est trop tard pour prendre un métro, ils prennent le même chemin, ils remarquent qu'ils habitent quasiment dans le même quartier, Etienne propose de faire le chemine ensemble. Azzedine habite plus loin dans le quartier, alors c'est plus lui qui raccompagne Etienne plus que l'inverse. Ils ne parlent plus beaucoup, sans vraiment de raison, ils apprécient le silence, après avoir parler autant, ça ferait presque une moyenne, ils marchent, épaule contre épaule, Etienne frissonne, sa veste ne remonte pas assez haut.  
A un moment, Azzeddine s'arrête, Etienne également. Quelques seconde après lui. Quelques mètres devant lui. Il le regarde dénouer son écharpe, la prendre à la main, il avance jusqu'à lui et la met autour de son cou à lui. Il fait deux tours, ouvre d'un bouton la veste d'Etienne et glisse les extrémités sous le tissus et la reboutonne, il vérifie que son cou ne soit plus à découvert. Il le regarde dans les yeux, il lui souris "tu semblais avoir si froid, moi ça allait, je préfère que tu l'ais", Etienne repond par un "merci" plus bas qu'un chuchotement. Ils recommencent à marcher. Etienne prend une grande respiration par le nez, l'écharpe sent la cannelle et le chèvrefeuille, il a moins froid, Azzeddine marche devant lui de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Ils marchent ainsi pendant dix minutes encore, Etienne peut observer son collègue, le journaliste est plus grand que lui, plus large d'épaules aussi, si sa veste était plus fine, il pourrait observer ses omoplates, il tend une mains vers son dos, puis se reprend, il ne veut pas entraver la marche de son collègue, il peut voir que son ami a froid, il s'est mis a trembler, il lui propose de lui rendre son écharpe, il refuse, évidemment.  
Ils sont en bas de chez Etienne, il ne lui propose pas le fameux "dernier verre" mais il lui propose de monter quand même, il lui propose même un chocolat chaud qu'il accepte, ils montent tout deux, au troisième étage, sans un bruit dans l'escalier, Etienne est le plus haut dans l'escalier, il entend un grand fracas dans son dos, il tourne la tête, regarde Azzeddine s'etaler de tout son long sur le palier du dessous, ils se regardent dans un grand silence et explosent de rire, Etienne se reprend tout de suite et chuchote  
"chuut, je vais me mettre tout mes voisins a dos !  
-Je suis désolé !"  
Etienne ouvre la porte de son appartement, allume la lumière, indique le salon et part dans la cuisine préparer les boissons chaudes promises.  
Quand il revient enfin dans le salon, deux tasses dans les mains, il retrouve Azzeddine, assis sur le canapé, l'air encore pâle et les joues rougies sans doute par le froid, il lui tend une tasse en souriant  
"tu feras attention, j'ai peur que ce soit trop chaud  
-okay, il prend une gorgée, non c'est très bon, merci !"  
Ils sont assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, Etienne pose sa main sur celle d'Azzedine, un simple contact, il le laisse libre d'y répondre, d'ailleurs il lui répond par un grand regard étonné, passé l'effet de surprise, il retourne doucement sa main et la sert, il pose sa tasse, met son autre main sur l'épaule d'Etienne, son pouce traîne sur sa clavicule, il remonte doucement, son épaule, son cou, sa joue, sa seule réaction est un sourire éclatant. Il s'approche. Il hésite.  
Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Etienne lui répond. Il s'eloigne. Il le regarde, détache leurs mains et la pose sur son torse, il le pousse légèrement, Etienne finit allongé sur son propre canapé. Azzeddine, au dessus de lui, le regarde droit dans les yeux et passe sa main sous sweat-shirt, attendant une réponse, son consentement. Etienne se relève légèrement, sur les coudes et murmure à son oreille "j'ai un lit, ce sera plus confortable", il quitte le salon, jette un regard interrogateur à Azzeddine qui est resté sur le canapé, il lui répond en rigolant "tu t'es pas embêté a faire des chocolats chauds pour rien quand même ?" il finit sa tasse d'une traite et le rejoint dans la chambre.  
Cette nuit-là a un goût de cannelle et de chocolat chaud, et finalement aucun des deux n'a froid.

Le lendemain matin, à la rédaction, Hugo passe sa journée à râler, il a raté son train pour Lyon. Le journaliste ne remarque ni le pull d'Etienne que porte Azzeddine ni les sourires en coin qui traînent sur leurs visages toute la journée.


End file.
